John Cena Invitational 2
The Second John Cena Invitational was a tournament created by John Cena in the Extreme Measures Federation. Cena had been the EMF World Champion, but due to sustaining terrible back injuries, was forced to give up the gold. As a result, he announced a 2nd Invitational tournament, this time to crown a new EMF World Champion. First Round The first round of the tournament occurred over 2 weeks, both the 8 and 15 December editions of Shockwave. Each show consisted of 4 one on one matches, with 4 men advancing and 4 being eliminated. As a result, 8 men advanced to the second round over the two shows. December 8th The first match of the round pitted Dude Nick against Rage. Dude Nick, who kicked off the first Cena invitational with a win, was able to do so again. This time, Nick grabbed a Steel Chair, and as the ref was removing it, Melina passed him the world Championship which he used to knock out Rage. This showed the influence Cena had in the tournament, as he had allowed his friend to use his championship to advance. In the second match of the night, Troy Gafgen competed with his good friend and manager, JBL. In the end, Troy was able to pin JBL with a Shooting Star Press to advance. The third match saw the giant Carnage advance, as he pinned Kavaros after he rolled through when Kavaros attempted a cross body block. In the 4th and final match of the night, Eric Hasher defeated Robbie Morphine. Morphine had seemed poised to win, but then the lights went out, and when they came back on, Hasher was pinning a knocked out Morphine. December 15th The first round continued one week later with 4 more matches. The first match of the night saw Marc Mead advance at the expense of Marquise. Marquise was hit with a Chair Shot from Robbie Morphine, and stumbled into a Meadkick which gained Marc the win. In the second match, Dewey Pond shocked the veteran Scotty Kincaid, by pinning him with a Small Package to advance. The 3rd match of the night saw Angelus Archer defeat CJ Lethal with a Crucifixtion Powerbomb. The main event of the night pitted Dan Godwin against The Gambler. Just like last week, the lights went out, and when they came on again, Gambler was out cold. Godwin scored the pin fall and advanced. There was still no explanation for the lights. First Round Results *Dude Nick defeated Rage *Troy Gafgen defeated JBL *Carnage defeated Kavaros *Erik Hasher defeated Robbie Morphine *Marc Mead defeated Marquise *Dewey Pond defeated Scotty Kincaid *Angelus Archer defeated CJ Lethal *Dan Godwin defeated The Gambler. Second Round The Second Round of the tournament took place on the December 22nd edition of Shockwave. The final 8 participants were split into 2 Fatal 4 Way Matches. The first match of the round pitted Angelus Archer, Troy Gafgen, Eric Hasher and Dude Nick against each other for a shot at the World Title at First Blood. At the end of the match, Angelus Archer nailed Dude Nick with The Slain and went for the win, only for Hasher to sneak in and hit him with an elbow drop and pin Nick himself. The second match of the round pitted Carnage, Marc Mead, Dan Godwin and Dewey Pond against each other. The ending came when Godwin knocked out Mead with an eXecution, and was able to rid the ring of Carnage and Troy and pin him. This seemed to have set up Eric Hasher Vs Dan Godwin for the World Championship at First Blood. However, John Cena would show up, and announce that instead of the winners advancing to the final, it was only those that were pinned that DIDN'T advance. All six others were into the final, and it would be held in.... THE ELIMINATION CHAMBER! Second Round Results *Erik Hasher defeated Angelus Archer, Troy Gafgen and Dude Nick. **Nick was pinned and so eliminated from the tournament. *Dan Godwin defeated Carnage, Dewey Pond and Marc Mead **Mead was pinned and so eliminated from the tournament. Final The final of the John Cena Invitational took place at First Blood 2007, the biggest event on the calender. The final match was an Elimination Chamber match for the World Championship, pitting Erik Hasher, Angelus Archer, Troy Gafgen, Dan Godwin, Carnage and Dewey Pond against each other. The match kicked off with Angelus and Erik in the ring. Dan Godwin came in 3rd. Next in was Troy Gafgen and then Pond entered 5th. As soon as he entered, Dewey Pond saved his tag team partner, Troy, from being eliminated. Carnage was the last man to ente the chamber. On the outside, Troy Gafgen and Dewey Pond agreed to double team Angelus and eliminate him, but before they could, Troy turned on Pond, hitting him with the Crack of Dawn and pinning him for the 3 count, eliminating his own partner. Angelus, however, didn't notice the pin fall. Shortly after, he nailed Pond with the Slain and tried to eliminate him. When the ref didn't count, Angelus got angry, and this caused a distraction which enabled Godwin to hit him with the eXecution and eliminate Angelus. Dan Godwin, Eri Hasher and Troy Gafgen then began to Triple Team Carnage, due to him being a giant and a huge threat to them. Carnage actually held his own, but was eventually pinned by all 3 men following an eXectution from Godwin. The next casualty was Troy Gafgen, who was pinned by Godwin following an eXecutuion. The final 2, Dan Godwin and Erik Hasher, would battle on for a long time and get numrous near falls. But the ending would come when Hasher went for a top rope move and got hit with the eXectuion in mid air. Godwin pinned Hasher to become EMF World Champion. Following the match, the mysterious light mystery was solved. John Cena came into the ring to present Godwin with the Championship, and was blindsided by Godwin and Chris Masters. Just when it looked like they might seriously hurt Cena, the lights went out again, and when they returned, the message appeared.... John Cena..... PROBLEM SOLVED. It transpired that Tyson Tomko, Cena's Problem Solver, had returned to EMF, and had attacked Gamler and Morphine for insulting Cena during their match promos, and saved Cena from being attacked this time. Final Result *Dan Godwin defeated Erik Hasher, Troy Gafgen, Carnage, Angelus Archer and Dewey Pond to become EMF World Champion and win the 2nd John Cena Invitational.